mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Mikey: Episode 30
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 30 Date: Saturday, May 15, 1995 Sponsors: C, S, 4 Season 2: 1994 - 1995 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1995 {| border="col" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Twice Told Tale After an accident which results in the house being filled with yogurt, Garfield and Jon each tell their point of view about how it happened. Each one exaggerates and accuses the other of causing the accident. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Cookie Monster tells his little cousin monster to get him something special that starts with the letter C. He hopes she'll bring him a cookie, but she brings a carrot, a cucumber, a cauliflower, and an ear of corn. Finally, she realizes that cousin also starts with C, and assumes he was referring to her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Puzzle Place Song | style="text-align: center"|Kiki sings "I Think I'll Do It" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: S - Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Ali Baba (Richard Hunt), who can't seem to figure out the magic word starting with the letter S to open the door to the cave. When Kermit says goodbye to the viewers, he accidentally blurts out "open Sesame (Street News)," to which the rock opens and forty thieves and their leader (Frank Oz) come out, stealing Kermit's watch and all his clothes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Swedish Chef demonstrates how to cook frog's legs, with Robin the Frog as the dish. Kermit stops him, shouting, "Cut! Cut!" Robin yells "Don't say cut! Say stop!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four Ducks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings about the number four when he is suddenly visited by four lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Singing in the Shower" - Olivia, Ernie, Oscar, and Big Bird sing about how they like to sing in their various modes of cleaning (shower, bathtub, mudbath, and birdbath). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jim Henson Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock: Wembley and the Bemble |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Puzzle Place Song | style="text-align: center"|Kiki sings "On My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tom and Jerry: The Movie Song | style="text-align: center"|The Alley Cats perform "What Do We Care?" frightening Tom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice and S Street Band perform "Born To Add." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Garfield announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Big Bird holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide